Les memoires
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Los recuerdos del comienzo inevitablemente llevan a los del final. Cada una de esas imágenes revividas en papel por la persona que vivió en carne propia esas situaciones junto al protagonista de su historia. *Drabble*


Lo que tengo que decir al respecto es que fui tentada por un lector (:v), no me amenazo ni me ofreció galletitas pero la idea de escribir algo sobre Vanitas y Noé ya venía rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo…pero de forma dramática como creo que lo notaran (XD).

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por la aceptación.

* * *

.

.

.

.

VANITAS NO CARTE Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA MANGAKA JUN MOCHIZUKI….SONARA MASOQUISTA, PERO ME ENCANTA ESE TOQUE CRUEL QUE LE DA A SUS HISTORIAS.

.

.

.

.

" **LES MÉMOIRES"**

.

.

.

.

A pesar de los años aun podía recordar tan vívidamente los días de su juventud. Aquel tiempo en el que era un joven- adulto un tanto ingenuo e inocente.

Esa época era la que lo había marcado completamente por todas las situaciones que vivió y por las personas que conoció….especialmente por aquel joven peculiar de cabello azulado y ojos celeste neón.

Sin importar los años que pasaran, cada vez que recordaba el comienzo de esa etapa sentía como si retrocediera el tiempo hasta llegar a ese día.

La noche que conoció a "Vanitas" y como a partir de ese momento caminaron juntos por ese camino que los llevaría a ese evento….

De todo lo que ganaron y perdieron desde esa fecha….

Y de cómo, al final de ese viaje, él mato al varón con sus propias manos.

—" _Noé, no moriré….Noé….incluso si ya no estoy aquí…."_

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Cómo había sucedido?

Pese a que conocía perfectamente las respuestas a esas interrogantes y aun con mucho tiempo de haber ocurrido seguía sin poder asimilarlo completamente.

Por más que invocara las memorias del comienzo, para hacer surgir las del final….

Recordar las cosas que se escaparon como agua en sus manos y las personas que no pudo proteger….

Sobre todo, el arrepentimiento que lo acompañaría toda su vida cuando no pudo tomar su mano….

Por más estúpido que sonara, en verdad que le costaba dejar ese asunto en el olvido.

Después de todo, no había podido proteger a su amigo. Había perdido nuevamente a una persona muy importante para él frente a sus ojos, tal y como había sucedido con Louis.

—" _Estas cosas que intentas hacer… ¡Quiero verlas hasta el final!_ "

Aunque él dijo eso en su momento, nunca se imaginó que cruelmente acabarían todo.

—" _He decidido que me quedare contigo, Vanitas_ "

—"… _.Haz lo que quieras…_ "

Si hubiese sabido que en algún punto de su futuro las cosas se tornarían tan oscuras, ¿entonces hubiera dicho eso? No lo sabía con exactitud, sin embargo, si eso significaba que el "doctor" continuara con vida entonces nunca lo habría mencionado.

—" _Nosotros podemos ganar esto_ "

—" _Ja… ¿Te refieres a si_ _estamos juntos_ _?_ "

Los dos eran un excelente equipo aunque sus personalidades e ideologías chocaran, y por eso él estaba casi seguro que podían lograr todo lo que se propusieran si lo hacían juntos, por más arriesgado que fuera lo que hicieran.

Pero…incluso siendo verdad, ellos fallaron y terminaron en esos acontecimientos fatales.

—" _No hay mucha diferencia entre humanos y vampiros. Todos son criaturas terriblemente asquerosas e infinitamente egoístas"_

Aun con ese pensamiento, Vanitas salvo a los vampiros de la extinción y a sus semejantes, los humanos.

Nadie creería que un tipo tan mezquino como ese había logrado tal hecho, sin embargo, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos y de hasta donde fue capaz de llegar.

—" _Voy a hacer lo que me plazca…utilizare los métodos que escoja…y no importara lo que la gente quiera… ¡Los salvare sin importar que!"_

Lo hizo…cumplió su palabra, a costa de muchas cosas, entre ellas su vida.

¿Eso había sido lo mejor?

Su amigo también quería ser salvado más que nadie, pero no supo con exactitud si fue salvado y tal vez nunca lo sabría.

El peli azul fue un sujeto misterioso, complejo y difícil…pero no una mala persona. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie y eso lo entristecía un poco…que nadie más supiera la clase de humano que fue Vanitas.

Tras ser el único, lo mejor podía hacer para dejar un mínimo rastro que el "familiar del vampiro de la luna azul" existió era plasmar sus memorias en hojas de papel con ayuda de una pluma y tinta. Recrear en su mente aquellas aventuras que nunca creyó que viviría y encarnarlas con letras era la opción que eligió.

Algo que hizo pensando para que su amigo no solo continuara existiendo en sus recuerdos.

—" _Comprométete con las historias de las personas alrededor del libro de Vanitas. Una vez que hayas hecho eso, ¿Cómo describirías al libro de Vanitas por ti mismo?"_

Y eso es lo que desde hacía un tiempo estaba haciendo, comenzando por el personaje principal.

 _Una entidad enigmática que no podía ser descrita fácilmente…_

 _Familiar del vampiro de la luna azul…_

 _Doctor especialista en vampiros…_

 _Charlatán…._

 _Humano…_

 _Vanitas._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdonen si me quedo extraño (:v) pero para hacerlo tome partes del manga, espero que hayan podido notarlo.

Muchas gracias por su atención y nos vemos después.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
